


Mister! (I Love You)

by officialone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, CEO, CEO!Chanyeol, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, tiny!baekhyun (pocket-sized)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: Abandoned and left heart-broken, Baekhyun could only wait for his human in a dirty old box the size of a palm.His human came in the form of a stressed CEO that took him in one night, saving him from the rain.CEO!Chanyeol X cat hybrid!Baekhyun





	1. Prologue

For Baekhyun, waking up was his favourite part of the day. It meant that he could look forward to playing with his friends and the happy moments of the day.

He would wake up before anyone else, organise his tiny room and went off to wake everyone else up. It didn’t matter if he woke them at 6 in the morning, he just wanted to play. His best friend, Jongdae, would always complain that it was too early, but the moment Baekhyun smiled his sunny smile, Jongdae couldn’t do anything. He, along with many others, was weak to Baekhyun’s smile.

For Baekhyun, waking up was his favourite part of the day, but at this moment, he wished he’d never opened his eyes.

The minute he opened his eyes, it was dark frightening. He couldn’t see anything and he wondered if he even opened his eyes in the first place. He was shrouded in darkness and as he felt around himself, it seemed to be he was in a box. A box with not much room.

He gave a distressed cry, his white cat ears atop of his head flattening against his raven hair. He was curled up into a ball, his knees against his chest as his tail wrapped around his waist. 

He felt like he was suffocating. It was hot and dark and it felt as if the box was closing in on him. He wanted to get out.

He started thrashing his body inside the box, tears brimming in his eyes. Where was he? Where was his friends? Where was Jongdae, or even Yixing? More specifically, where was his owner?

Tearing the top of the box with his sharpened claws, his head popped out of it as he let a loud sob. He looked at his surroundings and tears flowed down even more as he couldn’t recognise the area.

He meowed loudly and continue to do so, but no human that walked passed him gave him a single glance. No one could hear him, or they just simply didn’t care to hear and if no one heard his cries, he couldn’t go back to his owner and friends. But maybe that’s why he was here.

Realisation dawned on him as he slumped back into the box. He was left there, abandoned by his owner. 

Curling up, he gave a heart-wrenching sob and broke down.

He hasn’t even found his human yet.


	2. First Meeting

Baekhyun meowed solemnly, wide eyes watching as each human walked past him.

 

He sniffled, wiping his nose with his tiny hands as he sat back down in his box. The ears on top of his head flattened and his tail lay limp beside him.

 

It’s been a week since he was left there, in a tiny box on the side of an unknown street. He managed to get by somehow, crying out so much a few humans eventually took pity and gave him their crumbs as food, but never taking Baekhyun with them.

 

“I wanna go home…” Baekhyun mumbled sadly to himself. He picked up his tail and wrapped it around himself, the cold air of the evening finally making its appearance.

 

He grabbed a dried leaf he found on his first night alone and draped it over himself, serving as a blanket of sorts. His nights were usually spent like this, under a leaf as his only source of warmth as the cold wind shakes his pathetic box.

 

Thunder crashed in the distance, making Baekhyun gasp. He can already imagine the onslaught of rain and he knows that his current “home” will be destroyed in a matter of seconds.

 

Not wanting to risk any more time, Baekhyun quickly got up, flailing his arms as he got out of the box clumsily. His ears perked up at the sound of thunder getting closer, his tail whipping from side to side as he drags his box underneath a small hole in one of the buildings.

 

He shoved his box in there and squeezed in between the remaining space, watching as the first drop of rain came down from the sky. The rain was light, dropping down the asphalt that created a melodious rhythm which relaxed Baekhyun.

 

Back when he was with his owner and friends, Baekhyun would ask his owner to read him a book as the sound of the rain rang throughout their house. He was usually read ‘The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane’, a favourite of his that tells a story of returning home even when you are lost.

 

Baekhyun yelped when water seeped into his temporary shelter, not realising that the rain became harsher and a storm now raging on. He panicked as he got wet, looking at his now soaking box.

 

Tearing up, he decided to abandon it and went out of the hole, running as fast as he can with his tiny legs to go underneath a tree on the street. He would go to the entrance of the building, but it was too far for him.

 

He huddled up under a thick root of the tree, a cave of sorts as he shivered from the cold. He was drenched, his shirt clinging to his upper body and his shorts dragging down his hips. His ears had water in them and his tail was matted with water. He really hated today.

 

Baekhyun cried out, tears making its way down his face as he meowed pathetically over the loud thundering rain. He crouched down and curled into a ball, practically quivering at the icy wind.

 

“I told you to have the meeting next week!” A voice bellowed. Even over the harsh sound of the rain, Baekhyun could hear the underlying anger in the tone of the person. With teeth chattering, he forced down his whimpers to figure out how close this person is. Maybe they could take Baekhyun home for the night.

 

“I don’t care!” The voice was deep as it growled out the words. Baekhyun would  _ really _ like this person to take care of him.

 

A loud crashing sound was heard over the rain and Baekhyun winced. He peaked out behind his shelter and made out a large blurry figure of a human. They were so close and he decided that this was his chance.

 

Baekhyun cried out as loud as he can, watching as the figure tensed. He normally wouldn’t be this desperate, but drastic times calls for drastic measures.

 

He whined and meowed as the figure walked closer to where he was, the human eventually relenting as they decided to advance towards the suspicious sound.

 

Baekhyun stopped once the human stood before him, having to look up and up that his neck was starting to hurt. He knew that this human was taller than the other average humans.

 

“A… pocket hybrid?” The human confusedly asked. They crouched down in front of Baekhyun with an umbrella, peering down at him with a frown.

 

Baekhyun took a good look at the human. They had blonde hair that was slicked up perfectly despite the weather and wearing a black suit which hugged the toned body so well Baekhyun almost drooled. He always had a good eye for good-looking humans.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” The human asked Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun’s lips quivered, staring up at the human with wide eyes. And with a small voice, he said, “I’m cold, mister.”

 

“Uhh…” The human furrowed their eyebrows, not knowing what to do. “What are you doing out here? Don’t you have a home?”

 

More tears spring up in his eyes at the reminder, the human flailing as Baekhyun sobbed. “I don’t have a home anymore.”

 

The tall human panicked as Baekhyun continued to cry in front of him. Frantically, he put down his large hands in front of the small hybrid, which he now identified as a cat. “I’m sorry for asking! Please stop crying. Here, I’ll take you home for the night.”

 

Baekhyun stopped crying, peering up at the human with teary eyes. “R-really? You’ll take Baekhyunnie home?”

 

The human nodded hastily, shaking his outstretched hand. “I made you cry and I can’t leave you out here in the rain.”

 

Cautiously, Baekhyun stood up, watching the human’s face for any signs of a lie. When he found none, he plopped down on the open hand, his tail wrapping around the fingers. “Thank you, mister! I’ll repay you back somehow.”

 

The human stood up, chuckling when the hybrid squealed and clutched at his thumb. “You’re so tall, mister!”

 

“No need to repay me and my name is Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun beamed up at Chanyeol, a smile so wide it showed his two tiny fangs. “I want to call you mister giant instead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of this, forgive me aklsdkajsla
> 
> This is going to be a fic full of sh*tty writing, nonsense and fluff so exit while you can :D
> 
> Come find me on twitter!


End file.
